Cita en la feria
by Hime-Chan94
Summary: Un fin de semana de ida a la divertida feria, y los chicos se reúnen para ir en grupo, ¿O tal vez en parejas?


**Título: **La feria

**Género: **Romance, humor.

**Clasificación: **K.

**Advertencias: **Creo que hay poco Ooc

**Fandom: **Bleach (Post batalla con aizen, antes de la saga fullbring)

**Pareja: **Ichigo Kurosaki & Orihime Inoue

**Resumen: **Un fin de semana de ida a la divertida feria, y los chicos se reúnen para ir en grupo, ¿O tal vez en parejas?

**Disclaimer: **Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, (si me pertenecieran Ichigo y Orihime ya se hubieran declarado y tendrían 5 hijos xD, y hubiera RenRuki, HitsuKarin, IshiTast o IshiNemu ;)) estos son creación de el señor Tite Kubo, solo este oneshoot es mío jojo

Nombre: Inoue Orihime

Edad: 17 años

Color de cabello: Naranja

Color de ojos: Grises

Ocupación: Estudiante de preparatoria

Era un día como cualquier otro en Karakura, acabábamos de entrar a nuestro ultimo año de preparatoria y estaba muy emocionada, este sería el ultimo año para prepararme y saber a que carrera iría, porque en mis sueños me gustaría tener cinco vidas, pero en la realidad solo tengo esta y tengo que decidirme que hacer.

Llego al instituto y encuentro a Tatsuki- chan teniendo una discusión con Ishida- kun, y a Sado- kun platicando con Kurosaki- kun.

- Ohayo minaaa- saludo a todos en general

- Ohayo Orihime- me saluda Tatsuki dejando su pelea de lado

- Hey Inoue- me responde Kurosaki- kun

Y entonces dan el timbre y todos tomamos nuestro lugares.

La clase pasa de forma normal, hacemos algunos ejercicios de matemáticas, Asano-san se duerme y lo descubren, la maestra golpea a Kurosaki- kun por estar distraído, Ishida-kun sale para encargarse de un hollow y entonces se llega la hora de comer.

- Hey chicos, que tal si ahora nos vamos todos a comer a la azotea?- sugiere Asano- san y aceptamos todos. Llegamos arriba y tomamos asiento.

- ¿Oigan ya escucharon de la nueva feria?- pregunta Tatsuki- chan

- ¿Feria?, no sabia que hubiera llegado una, seguro el viejo querrá llevar a Yuzu y Karin y me arrastrará- dijo con fastidio el pelinaranja

- Oh, eso es muy dulce Kurosaki- kun- dije suspirando y todos voltearon a verme con cara de sorpresa, mientras él se apenaba un poco y yo me ruborizaba.

- ¡No- no es que piense que Kurosaki- kun es dulce!, es-es mas bien, emmm, oh los duendecillos llegaron y comieron todo buaaa- dije haciendo muecas para quitarle importancia al asunto de Kurosaki-kun

- Hai, hai, Orihime todo esta bien- me golpeaba en la cabeza Tatsuki- chan para reconfortarme

- Bien, bueno y siguiendo con lo de la feria, ¿Qué tal si vamos todos juntos el sábado y nos divertimos?- nos dice con emoción Asano- san

- Yo no puedo- dice Sado- kun- tengo trabajo

- Tengo una cita, bueno más bien dos citas, lo siento- dice Mizuiro

- Por mi no hay problema- Ishida- kun dice acomodándose los lentes

- Bueno, no tengo nada mas que hacer- dice Kurosaki- kun levantando los hombros

- Yo igual- dice ahora Tatsuki- chan- ¿y tu Orihime?

- Claro, ahí estaré- digo con emoción

- ¡Bien entonces seremos nosotros cinco!- Se emociona ahora Asano- san – a las 6 en la feria no lo olviden.

Terminamos de comer y dan en timbre para volver a clases, pero ahora hago todo con nuevas energías, ¡iremos todos juntos a la feria!, y lo mejor es que irá Kurosaki- kun también.

Los días pasan rápido y se llega el fin de semana, Tatsuki- chan llega temprano para ayudarme a ver que ponerme y al fin nos decidimos.

Al salir de mi apartamento ella va vestida con un pantalón pegado de mezclilla, unas sandalias cómodas color rojo y una blusa top color beige con una flor roja en la parte de abajo derecha.

Y yo opté por un vestido suelto de tirantes color blanco, pegado en la parte de arriba con un listón rosa debajo de los pechos y sandalias color rosa.

Al llegar a la feria vimos a Ishida- kun y a Kurosaki- kun, quienes se veían fenomenales. Ishida- kun llevaba una camiseta blanca debajo y una camisola abierta color azul cielo sobre ella y pantalones de mezclilla.

Kurosaki- kun para mi era otra cosa, él iba con una camisola negra con los últimos dos botones desbrochados, pantalón de mezclilla azul marino y unos tenis Vans negros.

Llegamos junto a ellos y nos saludamos

- Oigan y qué pasó con Keigo?- pregunta Tatsuki

- No lo sabemos- le responde Ishida- kun, cuando empieza a sonar su celular y contesta – Bueno,… si aquí estamos,… eh?...mm está bien nos vemos luego- cuelga el celular – dice Keigo que está enfermo de deshidratación y no podrá venir, creo que seremos solo nosotros.

- Bien, entremos- dice ahora Kurosaki- kun

Ahora todo me parece algo extraño y me da vergüenza, ¡parece que estamos en una cita doble!

- Hey que tal si vamos a ese! – dice ahora Tatsuki- chan señalando la montaña rusa

- Arisawa, ¿Qué tiene de divertido solo dar vueltas por el mismo lugar? No tiene nada de ciencia- dice Ishida- kun restándole importancia al juego

- ¿No será que el cerebrito tiene miedo?- lo reta Tatsuki ahora

- Jaja, ¿Cuál miedo?, sabes que te demostraré que ese juego no es nada- dice aceptando el reto el chico de lentes

- A- a mi me da miedo, creo que mejor los esperaré- les digo a todos

- Yo me quedo con Inoue, para que no se quede sola- dice Kurosaki- kun acercándose a mi

- Oh no te preocupes Kurosaki- kun, tu ve, diviértete- digo moviendo las manos a los lados

- No, está bien, además si subo esos dos me mataron al estar entre ellos- me dice con una gota en la cabeza

- Jeje, tienes razón- le digo y dejamos un silencio incomodo, me pongo a ver todo alrededor y veo un puesto de algodones de azúcar, mis ojos forman estrellitas.

- ¿Quieres ir por uno?- me pregunta Kurosaki- kun con curiosidad

- Claro- le digo y vamos hacia allá.

- Dos algodones de azúcar por favor- pide el al señor y le paga.

- Pero Kurosaki- kun- le digo yo inflando los cachetes- yo pagaría el mío no tenías porque molestarte- digo apenada ahora.

- No te preocupes Inoue, yo quiero invitártelo

- Muchas gracias, Kurosaki- kun

Empezamos a comer el algodón y a dar vueltas por la feria viendo todo, a veces me quedaba ida viendo lo lindos que se ven los colores en los juegos y puestos y luego seguía platicando con el.

- Sabes Kurosaki- kun- le digo y el voltea poniéndome atención – tenía mucho tiempo sin venir a una feria, de hecho desde que Sora- nii murió no había vuelto a ninguna

- Oh, de verdad, lo siento si no querías venir y viniste solo por nosotros- dice moviendo su cabello con una mano

- No, de verdad estoy aquí porque quiero, porque la ultima vez que vine fue con el y me dio a mi osito Enraku, pero decidi que ahora haría nuevos recuerdos con ustedes- le digo con una sonrisa

- Claro Inoue- Pasamos por un puesto de osos de peluche y él se para de repente- Y que tal si empezamos con esto, señor quiero jugar- dice al señor del puesto

Hace los tres tiros para que caigan en unas botellas pero solo acierta una y no le dan premio

- Deme otra mas- dice ahora para volver a intentarlo

- Ku-Kurosaki- kun, esta bien, puedes dejar de hacerlo, mejor vamos con los chicos y divirtámonos con ellos

- Espera Inoue, solo déjame hacer esto por ti- dice y hace que me ruborice

Hace otros dos intentos más y al fin gana un lindo osito.

- Es- es para ti Inoue- dice dándomelo con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas

- Gracias, Kurosaki- kun es muy amable

- ¿Ya no soy dulce?- me dice con una sonrisa socarrona en su cara

- Eh!, Kurosaki- kun etto yo- digo trabándome ahora

- Ya, ya Inoue, solo te estaba molestando, sigamos caminando

- Moo, Kurosaki- kun es malo- digo ahora divertida

Subimos a varios juegos, pero ya estaba anocheciendo, y ya casi tendríamos que irnos, por último decidimos ir a la rueda de la fortuna.

Nos subimos y damos unas pocas de vueltas, todo se ve muy lindo desde aquí, cuando de repente la rueda se para, dejándonos en la parte mas alta, me asomo y veo a Tatsuki- chan pagándole al dueño del juego. ¡Esto era obra suya!

- ¿Qué pasó?- dice el

- Tal vez pasó algo malo con la rueda- digo para no decirle lo de Tatsuki- chan

- Bueno entonces tal vez pronto lo arreglen- dice poniendo sus manos tras de su cabeza – y bien Inoue, ¿te la has pasado bien hoy?

- Yo, ¡claro que si!, a sido un día fabuloso, todo gracias a ti Kurosaki- kun- le digo y me pongo roja al darme cuenta de lo que dije

- ¿A mí? – me pregunta ahora

- Este si.. – bien creo que ahora se lo diré, es el momento, vamos Orihime tu puedes hacerlo- Es que yo, Kurosaki- kun a ti….

Pero cuando iba a decirlo la rueda empieza a seguir dando vueltas y nos bajan de nuestro asiento.

- ¿Y que ibas a decirme Inoue?- me pregunta ya que estamos abajo

- Yo..-

Pero ahora me doy cuenta, tal vez los extraterrestres me están queriendo decir que aun nos es el momento de decírselo, no seria correcto, yo sé que el no esta completamente conforme con su vida ahora, no tiene poderes y sé que luchará por recuperarlos, no quiero ser un estorbo en eso, y además, Kuchiki- san no está aquí, si algo surgiera entre nosotros me gustaría que todo se aclarara sabiendo que ella esta aquí y me escoge a mi porque me quiere, no porque no puede estar con ella; bien, ahora a seguir con esto.

– Kurosaki- kun solo quería agradecerte por hoy, me la pasé muy bien contigo – le digo con una sonrisa.

- Claro Inoue, no hay porqué- Me dice y caminamos hacia nuestros amigos, quienes sigan con alguna de sus discusiones.

Fue un hermoso día, y tal vez no conseguí decirle que mis sentimientos al amor de mi vida, pero, bueno, no hay prisa, las cosas llegan cuando deben de llegar, y cuando los extraterrestres estén de acuerdo. ;)

**FIN**

**Reviews? Ke les pareció?**

**Bien la situación que me llevó a hacer este oneshoot**

**Esta inspirada en el mismo anime, en el primer ending de la saga fullbring.**

**Es una teoría loca que tengo pero me parece muy sospechoso que ahí se ven varias imágenes que llevan a decir que pueda ser una situación parecida.**

**Porque en una imagen se ven los dos juntos caminando.**

**Luego un parque de diversiones.**

**Y en el cuarto de Orihime en el manga, aparece un oso nuevo junto a Enraku que no se había visto antes, creo yo.**

**Bien tal vez no sea nada, no me hagan caso xD, pero esta historia si salió de mi inspiración y espero que les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer, se agradecen los comentarios :D**


End file.
